


A surprise Christmas present

by MrsMendes19



Category: Shawn Mendes (Musician)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 01:27:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17091503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsMendes19/pseuds/MrsMendes19
Summary: On Christmas day, Sarah goes to unwrap her Christmas presents when she finds an unusual present waiting for her under the tree





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Story based off a prompt I saw on Pinterest.
> 
> 'What if you woke up Christmas morning and your favourite character or celebrity was just casually sitting by the christmas tree with a bow on their head and was like "o good you're finally awake"
> 
> *rapidly tries to make hair look decent*
> 
> but then they were all "no your hair looks fine" and they laugh
> 
> and then after a long somewhat awkward amount of silence they were just like
> 
> "i like your pajamas" '

The day before Christmas, I was running around the house, trying to organise everything so it looks decent before my parents came to visit. I place all the cds in the cabinet under the TV and then I went and grabbed the vacuum and cleaned the living room and rest of the house. After I had done that, I placed all the dishes into the dishwasher and turned it on. I walk into the bedroom and grabbed my basket of dirty clothing and placed it into the washing machine. I turn it on and walk back into the bedroom. I pick everything up off the floor and place it where it belongs; I make my bed and place my one toy on top of the blankets to make it look more presentable.


	2. A call to mum

I walk back into the living room and open the box that was sitting on the coffee table. I take all the decorations out of the box and arrange them on the couch. I arrange all the decorations around the room, around the door frame, on the table, all around. Once I had placed the last decoration on the table, I stand back and check if everything was in its place. I decided that everything looked good so I place all the plastic containers into the box. I take the box to the spare room and shut the door. I walk back into the living room and sit back down. I take out my phone and call my mum.  
“Hey mum, just wondering where you are.”  
“We will be there in about half an hour, dear.”  
“Okay mum, everything is set up now.”  
“Alright dear. I will see you soon.”  
“Okay. Are you brining the pavlova?”  
“Yes, it’s all prepared.”  
“Great. See you soon. I love you.”  
“I love you too!”  
I hung up the phone and switched on the TV, I relaxed on the couch and waited for my parent to arrive.


	3. My parents arrive

The doorbell rang and I turned off the TV before I walk to the door and open it. My mum and dad are standing there, mum has the pavlova in her hands. My dad steps forward and hugs me.  
“Hello sweetpea, how are you?”  
“I’m fine dad, how are you?”  
“I’m great.”  
He released me and I walk over to mum. I take the pavlova from her and hand it to my dad before turning back to my mum and hugged her.  
“Hello gorgeous, it’s great to see you.”  
“It’s great to see you too mum. Come, let’s go inside.”  
I take the pavlova out of dad’s hand and walk inside. Once inside, I walk to the kitchen and place the pavlova into the fridge before walking back to the living room. As I walk in, I see that my mum and dad have made themselves comfortable on the couch. I walk over to them and sit down on the couch. We talked about what we have been doing lately before having a quick dinner and watching a movie. After the movie, we all went to bed.


	4. Christmas Day!

The next day, I was woken up by my mum. I open my eyes to see her sitting on the side of my bed with reindeer antlers on her head.  
“Wake up sweety. Time to open your presents.”  
I get out of bed and put on my dressing gown before slipping into my house shoes. I wrap my dressing gown closer around me as I walk into the living room. As I get closer I see someone sitting under the tree. I look at mum and she tells me to walk over to the tree, I did as I was told. As I got closer, I could see that the person was Shawn Mendes!   
I got closer to him and as I got closer I could see that he had a bow on his head. He looks up at me and smiles.  
“Oh good, you’re finally awake.”  
I stare at him, open mouthed, before shaking my head. My hands rapidly try to make my hair decent. Shawn laughs and looks at me.  
“No, your hair looks fine.”  
We both laugh. I look at him, I couldn’t believe that Shawn Mendes was in my living room, with a bow on his head!   
After a long, and somewhat awkward amount of silence, Shawn looks down at my pjs, which were showing now that I wasn’t holding my dressing gown closed anymore.   
“I like you pajamas.”  
“Thanks.”  
We look at each other before he gets up and walks over to me. He opens his arms and pulls me into a hug. I slowly wrap my arms around him, breathing in his amazing scent.


	5. Shawn asks Sarah a very important question

Once he releases me, he drops his arms down to his side. I look up at him and smile. Shawn looks down at me.  
“You look beautiful, do you know that”  
“Umm, I guess so?”  
I laugh awkwardly.   
“Yes, you are. And I was wondering. Would you like to be my girlfriend?”  
“Yes, Shawn. I would be honored.”  
“Great. Here, wear this.”  
He reaches into his pocket and pulls out a small, blue box. He opens the box, revealing a ring inside. I look up at him. He smiles.  
“I would love to Shawn.”  
He takes out the ring and places it on the ring finger on my left hand.  
“This ring will serve as a promise ring.”  
“I will wear it with pride Shawn.”


	6. Best Christmas present

He hugs me and once we release, he cups my face in his hands and pulls my into a kiss. I wrap my arms around his neck and pulling him closer. We pull apart and I saw that mum has been recording this whole thing. I smile at her and wave to the camera, Shawn doing the same. We both smile at the camera before mum stops the recording and walks over to us. She hugs me and I hug her back.  
“Thanks mum, best Christmas present ever. How did you manage to get him down here?”  
“That’s a secret.”  
“Alright mum, well, thanks anyway.”  
I release her.  
Mum, dad, Shawn and I had an amazing Christmas together. And it was the best Christmas I have ever had.

The End.


End file.
